<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"I'm Sorry Ji-ah" by QueenOfArts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576184">"I'm Sorry Ji-ah"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfArts/pseuds/QueenOfArts'>QueenOfArts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lovecraft Country (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Apologies, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Heartbreak, Interracial Relationship, Love, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Reconciliation, Romance, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:54:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfArts/pseuds/QueenOfArts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tic apologizes to Ji-ah for blowing up at her (continuation of the scene from 1x10...what I wished happened).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atticus "Tic" Freeman/Ji-ah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"I'm Sorry Ji-ah"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Attitcus and Ji-ah sat at the table in the bar trying to mend their broken trust. Tic said some things she shouldn't have, and now he's trying to make it right.</p><p>Tic grabbed both of Ji-ah's hands, while looking into her eyes. Look, I'm sorry how I spoke to you at the house that day, you didn't deserve that."</p><p>
  <em>Ji-ah kept quiet, she didn't accept his apology just yet.</em>
</p><p>Tic continued, "Honestly, I only reacted that way to appease Leti. I didn't want her getting the wrong idea that I still had feelings for you, and the truth is....I do."</p><p>
  <em>That comment made Ji-ah lift her head, and gave him her undivided attention. Tears were welling up in her eyes.</em>
</p><p>"When I saw you at the house, it was like I was back in Korea all over again; those feelings are still there. I wanted to hug you and hold you, but I couldn't and it killed me, that's why I got upset like I did. I took it out on you, when it was misplaced anger, and I'm sorry for that. Ji-ah, will you please accept my apology?", Tic pled. He just said a mouth full, poured his heart out, and Ji-ah believed he was genuine.</p><p>She finally spoke up, "Apology accepted. Atticus, you hurt me to the core that day. I came all the way from Korea to check on you, to be with you, so imagine my surprise when I was told our love wasn't real and to get the fuck out, especially since you were the one who was constantly calling my phone; you obviously want to talk to me, or missed me."</p><p>"I know, and that's why I feel bad. I love you Ji-ah...I'm in love with you, but Leti...."</p><p>She interrupted him, "I know you also love Leti and I'm not asking you to choose, I couldn't."</p><p>"Thank you, but you should know it's different with Leti; it's a different type of love. With me and you, our love was pure and real, but with Leti, I love her because she's my best friend, my support system, my ride or die. We was friends first, and deep down I still see her that way.</p><p>"You don't have to explain it me..."</p><p>"I do. I feel obligated to her, because..." He paused, Leti's pregnant."</p><p>Ji-ah dropped her head and took her hands away from Atticus. Obviously heart-broken, she broke down and cried.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't think I was going to see you again. If it makes you feel better, it wasn't planned, it just happened. Ji-ah, I swear if I knew we could have another chance, it wouldn't have happened."</p><p>"Just stop! Don't talk like that, Leti loves you and she needs your whole heart, not just part of it."</p><p>"What good am I going to be if I'm gonna die, I won't even be able to see my son grow up."</p><p>"Please Atticus, just stop."</p><p>Ji-ah got up from the table and stormed out the front door, and Tic went behind her. She tried to catch a can back to her hotel, but there wasn't one around. She wanted to stay and wait, but it was starting to rain, and it would be dark soon. </p><p>"Let me take you back to your room, it's about to rain out here and I can't let you get soaked."</p><p>"No, I can wait. We said enough, besides, I just want to be alone."</p><p>Tic didn't give up, "Ji-ah please, it's getting dark, so I'll take you."</p><p>Ji-ah gave in, but she didn't say a word the whole ride. When they got there, she got out the car and thanked him for the ride. "Thank you Atticus, goodnight."</p><p>Tic got the car behind her, "I'm not leaving you alone, you're obviously hurting. I said we're family and I meant it."</p><p>"Attics, please leave", Ji-ah pled.</p><p>Tic didn't listen, he followed her all the way back to her room. Ji-ah acted annoyed, but deep down she was glad that he wasn't giving up and fighting for their friendship....or whatever it is.</p>
<hr/><p>When Ji-ah got back to her room, poured her heart out. "Since you won't leave me be, listen to what I have to say."</p><p><em>Tic sat down in the chair at the small table, and gave her his undivided attention; a lump formed in his throat</em>.</p><p>She continued, I'm hurting to hear that Leti is pregnant, I have to be honest. You don't know how much I want to have a child and a family. I dreamed about it since I was a little girl, but my dreams were taken from me because of this curse; I'm a fox for god's sake! I'm sorry for not telling you right off, but I didn't want to scare you away, and I did, and I hate myself for it. I'm still in love with you Atticus, and I wish I could have your child, but I can't and there's nothing I can do about it. And the fact that I know you're going to die is haunting me. Everyday while in Korea, you've crossed my mind, wondering if that day will be the day that my love will be taken from me forever. You were my first true love Atticus, I never felt like this before over anyone, and it pains me that I can't make love to you. One, I don't want to risk killing you, and two, you have a girlfriend, so it's best for you to go."</p><p>Tic was in tears. He got up from the chair and held Ji-ah in his arms, consoling her.</p><p>"You should go, Leti is probably looking for you."</p><p>"No, I'm right where I want to be." Tic then grabbed her face and looked in her eyes, "I love you Ji-ah." He tried kissing her, but she turned her head away.</p><p>"We can't. Go home before you do something you'll regret tomorrow; its not worth it."</p><p>"I want you Ji-ah, I want you right now", Tic whispered, nuzzling her nose. He was weak and tempted, and so was Ji-ah, even though she pushed him away. </p><p>"Atticus, we shouldn't", she said breathlessly, enjoying the feeling of Tic's affection.</p><p>They shouldn't, but they did. Neither could resist temptation, the heat between them was too strong, and the sexual chemistry was still there. Tic laid Ji-ah gently down on the bed, reaching underneath her dress to slide her wet panties down. He smoothly spread her legs apart, revealing her delicate pussy. His mouth watered, oh how he missed it. Tic then took two of his fingers and entered her, gently stroking her core. <em>Ji-ah gasped with pleasure. </em>He kissed the inside of her soft thighs, teasing her, going lower and lower. With this two fingers still inside of her, he wrapped his thick lips around her swollen throbbing clit, sucking it tightly. <em>Ji-ah arched her back off the bed</em>. The pleasure she felt was out of this world; it's been so long since she felt this type of pleasure. Tic was aroused feasting on Ji-ah, his hard erection was almost bunching through the seams of his pants. He removed his fingers and replaced them with this warm tongue, going in and out of her wet sticky slit, lapping up her juices. </p><p>"Tic, Tiiic", Ji-ah moaned, grabbing the back of his head, pushing him in more. </p><p>He stopped for a minute, only to take her dress off, he wanted her naked. Before he went back down on her, he sucked on her perky breasts, tugging on her nipple with his teeth. "Atticus", she panted."</p><p>Before Tic went back down on her, he took both of legs and pinned them back in a death grip; he had her right where he wanted her. He parted her lower lips and folds with his tongue like it was the Red Sea. And like the Red Sea, Ji-ah flooded his mouth with her cum, cumming so hard she felt faint. </p><p>"At-ti-cuuus", she moaned loudly, shaking. Tic kissed her thighs until she relaxed and calm down off her orgasmic high. "I want to feel you inside of me Atticus", she begged. "We can be careful. I can be on top, and be in control of it."</p><p>As much as Tic wanted to make love to Ji-ah and feel her warm pussy clenching his dick again, he couldn't. He didn't want Ji-ah to feel regret, guilty, or responsible for what happened.</p><p>"As much as I want to, I can't. This was all about pleasing you, you deserved it; that was my way of showing you love. I wish it could be different, but I can't."</p><p>Ji-ah understood, she nodded he head in agreement. "Maybe you should go, I don't want you to get in trouble."</p><p>Tic chuckled, "You right, I should." He picked her up in his arms and gave her a sweet, passionate kiss; she could taste herself on his his tongue. "I love you Ji-ah, always, until my death. </p><p>"And I will always love you Atticus, forever, now go. And pick up some mints in the lobby on your way to hide the evidence", she teased.</p><p>The both laughed. I'll make sure to do that. Goodnight Ji-ah."</p><p>"Goodbye Atticus."</p><p>He gave her one last look, and left the hotel with a big smile on his face.</p>
<hr/><p>Ji-ah was so elated, however she still felt a bit of guilt. It was wrong, but felt so right, and it was what she needed. What she really needed was hearing Tic apologize and declaring his love for her, and she got it. She felt like her trip here to the States was complete and worth it. She had a chance to make peace with Atticus, and make love to him one last time before his death. He didn't know this, but she will be leaving to go back to Korea tomorrow; she knows it will be best for everybody. Jia-ah showered, then went to bed happy as a lark with a smile on her face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! If you like it, please hit kudos and feel free to leave a comment! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>